The choice of my life
by kenyogus
Summary: Una tradición que año tras año esta en la familia juntara a dos personas cuyos corazones están llenos de intriga, miedo, amor y un si fin de emociones que trataran de sobrellevar conforme pase el tiempo.


Hola, se que no pasan a Naruto o a Hinata pero poco a poco aparecerán :D espero y les guste.

En Raven's, un páramo solitario de terracería grisácea y matorrales en distintos puntos que se lograban ver a una dirección considerable, llego un día un joven de nombre Shun, hijo del actual Rey de Stroves, un reino de junto al paramo, este guardaba en secreto su magnitud a pesar de verse como un simple terreno, Shun iba a visitarlo a diario, se sentaba en una roca y comenzaba a observarlo, si, era un terreno descuidado pero si hacia algo, el páramo podría cambiar, un día Shun le comento a su padre acerca de él, este ni caso le hizo por lo que Shun iba ideando una forma de moldear aquel paramo, tenía por nombre Raven's, porque lo único que pasaban por allí eran cuervos, de plumas brillantes color negro y picos afilados, Shun sabía que era un miedoso pero asustarse por simples pájaros daba vergüenza, conforme pasaban los años Shun y con la ayuda de sus amigos comenzaron al levar materiales para trabajar algo allí, poco a poco el páramo fue agarrando forma, tardaron década y media en que llegara a quedar decente, Shun ya tenía 27 años, en unos meses se casaría, ahora Raven's no era más un páramo solitario, sino, un reino que poco a poco iba creciendo.

Días después, su padre pidió su asistencia, ese sería el día en que escogerían a su mujer, la tradición de Stroves al igual que en los otros reinos, era que un día antes del casamiento iría a escoger a una mujer con la que se casaría y procrearía hijos.

El lugar se llamaba Gynaíka, en él había todo tipo de mujeres, altas, bajitas, castañas, morenas; cada una de ellas llevaba una tiara de flores blancas, por lo que escucho Shun de su madre, es que se las colocaban en muestras de su pureza, cuando el Rey llego con un hombre de mediana estatura este les hablo a las jóvenes para que se colocaran en fila, eran en total diez, la primera, tercera, quinta y decima eran de mediana estatura, la segunda y la novena eran altas y las otras eran las más bajitas.

- Mi señor, no lo esperaba tan pronto –

Dijo el hombre, era moreno, y tenía un tono gangoso al hablar.

- Se suponía que vendríamos después pero no podemos perder el tiempo, este es mi hijo –

El rey señalo a Shun y este supo en seguida que tenía que ponerse enfrente de ellos.

- Estas son las últimas doncellas que me quedan mi señor, de haber sabido que llegaría antes habría solicitado un número mayor –

El hombre hablaba como si fueran animales u objetos cosa que hizo que Shun se molestara, al percibirlo, mejor cayó y dio una seña para que pudiera escoger a la que quisiera.

- No me interesa el número, con estas serán suficientes.

- La primera es Amni, ella es una doncella de los reinos del sur – conforme iba diciendo sus nombres Shun las observaba – la segunda es Stell, doncella de los reinos del norte, la tercera es Aamatisht, doncella de los reinos del este, la cuarta es Xion, doncella del oeste, la sexta es Lish, doncella de los reinos del noroeste, la séptima es Santh, doncella del reino del suroeste, la octava es Month, doncella de los reinos del norte, la novena es Dilva, doncella de los reinos del este y por último, la décima es Zay, doncella de los reinos del sur.

- La quinta no la nombraste.

Shun se había quedado estupefacto al verla, era una joven a la cual le sacaba una cabeza, su tez era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos eran de un color azul zafiro y su cabello negro como la noche, en sus ojos se observaba un sin número de emociones, miedo, desesperación, terror, angustia, Shun la quería a ella, sentía piquetes en la boca del estómago por pensar así, se trataba de un ser humano y él estaba allí escogiendo la mejor carne del menú, le daba asco a sí mismo, pero no podía ir en contra de las reglas del lugar, su madre le había dicho eso, su mama había estado en ese lugar también, pero se sintió un poco mejor al recordar las palabras de su madre – a pesar del miedo que tuve por ver si me escogían o no, el saber que tu padre lo hizo, no sabes cuanta alegría me dio, te tuve a ti, lo que más quiero en el mundo y un esposo amoroso, qué más puedo pedir, quizá tu hagas lo mismo, salves a otra mujer que estuvo como yo, sé que aras la elección correcta hijo – trataría de verlo por ese lado.

- Ella es Liryha pero es una doncella sin importancia, que te parecieron las demás.

- Yo la quiero, escojo a Liryha

- Pero señor, Zay viene más preparada, e incluso es más hermosa.

- No, yo quiero a Liryha.

- Pero…

- Que no escucho a mi hijo.

El rey salió de sus casillas, le enojo el ver que aquel suevo estúpido no acataba las órdenes del príncipe en su presencia, no podía permitir aquello, su hijo sabe que decisiones tomar y eso lo tiene que respetar.

El día tan esperado había llegado, su boda, trompetas se escuchaban por todo el lugar, su padre quiso hace su boda en grande, invitando a las cuatro familias reales que quedaban a unos cuantos días de su reino, cada uno felicito a la nueva pareja, valla, en unos años seria su coronación como nuevo Rey - el Rey Shun, no sonaba nada mal – pensaba.

Por parte del Reino Stroves sus vestimentas fueron de tonalidad azul; la nueva princesa su cuello al igual que sus oídos estaban adornados por un collar y aretes de rubíes el cual hacia que resaltara más, su cabello era agarrado por una pinza en donde tenía por centro un zafiro con forma circular, sus manos estaban ocultas por unos guantes de seda que hacia juego con su vestido; el novio llevaba unas botas negras que hacían ver el atuendo de ambos más elegante.

La boda se llevó sin problemas, la princesa Liryha se abrió poco a poco a Shun, gracias a este y a su madre, quien hablaba con ella cuando se iba a Raven's a trabajar, pasaron dos años para que consumaran su matrimonio, el Rey estaba molesto con ello, respetaba la decisión de Shun pero le enojaba el pensar si llegaba a morir sin ver antes a su nieto o nieta.

En su quinto año de casados, Shun ya tenía casi listo Raven's, el cual sería el hogar de su hijo, Liryha llevaba cinco meses de embarazo, cuando sus padres se enteraron el Rey hizo una fiesta en honor de la próxima llegada de su nieta o nieto.

En el séptimo mes de embarazo, Liryha rompió membranas antes de tiempo, al ser primeriza era una de los peligros que podían llegar a pasarle, el parto fue bien atendido, cuando el padre y los abuelos pasaron a ver al recién llegado o llegada, se sorprendieron al enterarse que fueron dos, un niño y una niña, los reyes no cabían en su dicha y Shun y Liryha ni se diga, el reino celebro su llegada, los bautizaron con el nombre de sus abuelos Nina y Kagami.

Gracias si llegaron hasta aquí :D

Lo siento por los horrores de ortografía :(


End file.
